How To Know You Love Your Best Friend
by SamanthaSchizophrenia
Summary: Riku's girlfriend Kairi has left for the weekend, leaving Sora and Riku alooooone! YAOI WARNINGGGGG! And some lemon in later chapters. ;D
1. Phase 1: Denial

-1**AN:** Since my COTC fanfic started out terribly (Thanks, SnuffSnuff sigh) , I have reverted to yaoi. Maybe I'll try COTC again some other time…. /

So yes, I am a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig fan of RikuxSora, so hopefully this one doesn't suck ass.

Oh yeah, and Square Enix owns Sora, Riku and Kairi. :

(insert some kind of border line here)

Phase One: Denial

Riku was the kid every girl has dreamed of. He was popular, smart, had the perfect personality, and best of all…he was hot. He was king of his school. And he had the girl of his dreams, Kairi. Every girl just wanted to be her, and kept thinking _Damn her…one day I'll be Riku's. And she'll be nothing!_

And what about Sora, Riku's best friend? Sora was always the quiet kid in the corner who always supported his popular friend no matter what. And Riku gave that same feeling back. But the only thing Sora wanted from Riku was, of course, Kairi. Yet he could never tell Riku…he feared that their friendship would come to an end.

However….what if Sora didn't know that he was actually jealous of Kairi?

This story starts one Friday, after the bell rang for all the kids to get out of school so they could all enjoy a relaxing vacation. Riku had his arm draped around Kairi's while Sora walked next to them, putting on a fake smile. "So, what are you guys doing this weekend?" Sora asked his two friends.

"I have to go away to my father's. I haven't seen him in forever." Kairi replied.

Riku pouted a little, but Kairi gave him a peck on the lips to reassure him that she won't be gone forever. "It'll only be until Sunday." she said with a smile.

"Awww, but that's too long!" Riku whined. Sora just watched and rolled his eyes as Riku and Kairi made dumb faces at each other, then laughed about it.

"I'll see you guys later." Sora told his friends as he started walking over to the pathway leading up to his house. Neither of the three didn't live far away from the school, so they didn't have to walk far anywhere.

"Jeez, what's his problem?" Kairi asked Riku as she watched him walk away. Riku didn't reply, he just kept walking.

As Sora walked up to his house, he accidentally dropped a notebook he was carrying, so he turned around, then noticed Riku. Sora froze as his eyes suddenly locked onto his ass. But then he snapped out of it as Riku shrunk into the distance, then grabbed his notebook and ran inside. "What the hell did I just do back there?!" he asked himself. It was a good thing nobody was home at the moment, for Sora wasn't allowed to curse in his house.

So Sora just sighed and walked off to his room. He couldn't help but think of Riku more and more of each second, and Sora was becoming confused. "I like Kairi…not Riku." he kept telling himself.

An hour passed as Sora was doing his weekend homework when his cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. It was Riku!

"Hey Sora, Kairi just left…so now I'm all lonely. Come on over?" he asked in a childish voice.

"Sure, I'll be right there." Sora answered, then hung up. He left his house and walked over Riku's. Somehow, his heart slowly started beating faster.

_What's wrong with me today?! _Sora thought as he tried to calm down before he knocked on Riku's door. He took a deep breath and walked up to Riku's door. Before Sora could knock, Riku quickly opened the door.

Riku looked different, somehow. Sora didn't know why. Did his long, gleaming silver hair change? No, it was in the same state he saw it about an hour and a half ago. Did something happen to his face? No, that was the same, too.

As Sora tried to figure out what was different about Riku all of a sudden, he walked into Riku's house and sat down on the long, blue couch. "Want anything to drink, Sora?" Riku offered.

"No thanks." Sora replied as Riku shrugged and sat down next to Sora and turned on the TV. "Hey Riku…" the spiky-haired boy asked.

"Hmm?" Riku muttered, looking at Sora.

"Wh-what is your opinion on…gay people?" Sora asked curiously, looking down to the carpet.

"Why are you asking?" Riku asked back at Sora's awkward question.

"Just…wondering…" Sora lied.

"Well, I mean…I don't have anything against them…" Riku answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay…" Sora mumbled, then looked at the TV to see what was on. It was only the news talking about some storm in the North.

"Sora, I feel lonely without Kairi." Riku suddenly admitted. "So…could you just like, hang with me for the night?"

Sora smiled. "Sure." he accepted happily.

"Thanks so much." Riku sighed, then gave Sora a small hug.

Sora blushed a little, then noticed that he also got slightly hard. "Auugh!" he cried out, then jumped off the couch.

"Sora, are you alright?" Riku called as Sora rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Sora let out a big sigh, then tried telling himself to calm down. "I don't like him, I don't like him…" he told himself. Then he suddenly jumped as he heard knocking on the door.

"Soooorrrrrraaaaaaaaa….." Riku called out, getting a little worried. "You sure you're okay?" the icy-eyed beauty asked.

"Y-yeah, I'll be out in a second." Sora stuttered, then hesitated to open the door.

(insert some kind of border line here)

**AN:** So, was this any good? I know I suck, so I need some tips. Try not to criticize too much!

Thanks,

SamanthaSchizophrenia.


	2. Phase 2: Curiosity

-1**AN:** Wow, I'm feeling great about this one! Thanks to Ichiemay for my first good review EVER! :DDDDDDD Anyways…this is where the homoness starts happening, so you faggot-haters should go away now. LEAVE REVIEWS PLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix (and I think Disney) owns Sora, Riku, and Kairi. :P

(insert some kind of border line here)

Phase Two: Curiosity

Sora opened the bathroom door only to see Riku standing before him.

"Hey…" Riku said, "You've been acting kind of weird since you came over."

"But I've only been here for about fifteen minutes, what's so wrong?" Sora asked hysterically.

"Like that! Dude, what's wrong with you?" Riku asked back, looking confused.

"Nothing! I-I'm fine, I swear!" Sora almost yelled, slipping out of the doorway.

Riku turned around and placed a hand on Sora's trembling shoulder. "No you're not. C'mon, we've always told each other everything." Riku begged. He smiled quite seductively. What was he up to?

"C-cut it out, Riku!" Sora stuttered again, yanking Riku's hand off. "What are you doing?" Sora walked back over to the couch, then sat down anxiously.

"Me? What are _you_ doing?" Riku asked, kind of worried about Sora. He just stood where he was, looking over at the shaky brunette.

Sora sighed, then tried ignoring Riku for the moment.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up. How about we play tag?" Riku offered.

Sora decided to forget what happened to him momentarily. He smiled nd nodded, for that game always cheered him up.

"I'll be it then." Riku offered, and the game begun. Riku started chasing Sora around his house until they finally got to Riku's room. "I got you now!" Riku called out, closing the door.

Sora was trapped now. Then, he accidentally stumbled backwards onto Riku's bed. He grabbed onto Riku's arm, therefore dragging Riku down with him. He landed on top of Sora, leaving them both blushing furiously.

"R-Riku….I…." Sora whispered, becoming out of words.

Riku rolled off of Sora, then sat up. "Oops…" he said, still blushing.

Sora sat up as well, getting hard again. "R-Riku, I have a personal question to ask you…"

Riku perked his ears up. "Yes, Sora?"

"Well, uhh…" Sora started, rubbing his neck. "…have you ever…kissed a guy before?"

Riku looked at Sora with confusion and shock. "Well, no. Why…?"

Sora just looked at him, his blush remaining.

Riku finally started catching on to why Sora was acting strange. "Oh, I see. Why didn't you just tell me about this?" he asked, looking at Sora with a smile.

"I just didn't want you to think I'm weird…" Sora said, swinging his legs.

Riku smiled. "Hey, it's alright. You're my best friend. I could never think you're weird." he said, comforting his spiky-haired lover. "I guess since Kairi's gone for the weekend…"

Sora looked at Riku with shock. "Y-you really wanna do this?!" he asked in astonishment.

(YAOI BEGINSSS! :DDDDDDDDDDD)

Riku shrugged with a curious grin, leaving Sora in a quite nervous state. Riku leaned in close to Sora, who was frozen while their lips pressed against each other. He finally unfroze when he pushed his hand into Riku's soft silver locks and closed his eyes.

Their tongues lightly flicked at each other, then slowly moved into each other's mouths. Sora couldn't help but moan a little. Riku tasted good to Sora.

Riku deepened the kiss by pulling Sora's tongue into his mouth. Sora broke the kiss to breathe for a moment, still hovering over Riku's lips. "Wow…" was all he could say.

"Sora, I never knew you could be such a good kisser…" Riku complimented with a smile. "It's a good thing Kairi went away for the weekend."

"Yeah…" Sora said back, breathing heavily. "Hey Riku…"

"Yes, Sora?" Riku asked back, curious of what his new lover would say.

"Do you really like Kairi?" Sora asked, moving his face away from Riku's. He looked down to the grey carpet that covered Riku's floor.

"Well, I think she's pretty and stuff. But I'm not crazy about her…" Riku said, lifting Sora's head and resting Sora's chin in Riku's hand.

Sora sighed heavily, frowning a little.

"But hey, now that I think of it…well, you're not so bad yourself." Riku assured his young friend with a smile. He leaned in closer to Sora, but went for his neck instead of his lips. Sora closed his eyes and draped his arms around Riku's shoulders.

(insert some kind of border line here)

**AN:** I didn't feel like writing anymore of this chapter, sorry. It'd take too much away from the next chapter. Oh, and warning! LEMON NEXT CHAPTERRRRR! :DDDD

(If you don't like yaoi lemon stuff, then you'll have to wait. Sorry!)


	3. Phase 3: Acceptance

-1**AN: **Okay, third chapter! (throws confetti) I'm glad you people like it so far. So hopefully it'll get better as I go along.

**WARNING! **You kids better stay out of this chapter…or at least tell me you're old enough to read this chapter because there's some inappropriate stuff on here.

O.O;;

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix and Disney own Riku, Sora, and Kairi…blah blah blah.

(insert some kind of border line here)

Phase Three: Acceptance

Sora's pants started to hurt him as he felt Riku's warm, wet mouth on his neck. "R-Riku, ah!" Sora moaned, running his fingers through Riku's hair.

Riku unlatched himself from Sora's neck, leaving a barely noticeable hickey. Riku started breathing heavily, too.

Sora bit his lip, moving his legs slowly into an Indian-leg style. He was trying to get into a comfortable position, but nothing worked.

Riku noticed Sora's hardness, then smiled seductively. He crawled onto of Sora, putting his fingers on the zipper to Sora's pants.

"Riku!" Sora cried out, jumping back a little. Sora had never felt like this before, and was a bit nervous about what Riku was trying to do.

"Sora, hold still. I can't relieve you of your pain unless you stop moving!" Riku told Sora, pinning him to one of the corners of his room.

Sora was forced to hold still as he watched Riku unzip his pants. It made him feel a little better, but he was nervous as hell. He whimpered a little as he felt his pants slide down his legs.

"Now that's better, isn't it?" Riku asked Sora, throwing his pants aside.

"Riku, I-" Sora moaned as his silver-haired friend helped him slip out of his boxers. Riku grabbed a hold of Sora's hardness and squeezed it gently, making Sora squeak. Then, Riku licked the tip of Sora's hardness, which was seeping with pre-cum.

Sora started breathing heavily, tilting his head back slowly. He started relaxing a bit, enjoying Riku's tongue.

Riku started taking Sora into his mouth almost fully, bobbing his head up and down as he went along. He got faster and faster, listening to Sora moan louder and louder. "Riku! Oh…" he kept hearing over and over. And it was making Riku hard.

And then Sora reached his climax, spilling cum into Riku's mouth. Riku spit some of it out, then hesitated to swallow the rest. He looked up at Sora with a smile. "How do you feel now?" he asked the sweaty brunette.

"Wow, Riku. I…can't explain it." Sora told his cum-faced friend. He leaned towards Riku and licked his new lover's lips, returning the smile. "But you missed a spot."

Riku smiled back as their lips locked again. Their tongues collided, then entered each other's mouths. Sora's hands started to glide up Riku's shirt, hesitating to remove it. Riku broke the kiss momentarily to let Sora do so, while he did the same to Sora.

While the kiss continued, Sora's hands explored Riku's body, stopping at his hips. His thumbs gently slid under Riku's waistband, wiggling them down enough so that Sora could get a hold of Riku's hardness.

Riku broke the kiss once more to breathe, then looked into Sora's deep blue eyes. "Sora, I need to be inside you."

Sora nodded, knowing exactly what Riku wanted. So he helped Riku with getting the rest of the way out of his pants, then Riku turned him around and set him on his hands and knees. He teased the spiky chestnut-haired boy with the tip of his penis for a moment, leaving Sora to whimper and wait until Sora pushed himself towards Riku's hips, forcing him to enter Sora.

"Ah…!" Sora cried out, then they both worked together to move at a steady pace. Sora and Riku both moaned loudly almost in a harmonic tone as they got faster.

"Sora…I'm going to…" Riku choked out between his moans, then couldn't hold it any longer. He let out one last cry, then spilled himself into Sora. He collapsed on top of Sora, talking him down as well.

Sora and Riku lay in Riku's bed for a while as they heard nothing but their heavy breathing. Sora looked over at the clock, which blinked 10:08 PM. He sighed with a smile. Sora hasn't ever felt this way, but he liked it. He liked Riku.

Finally, Riku broke the silence. "Sora?" he said tiredly.

Sora stirred. "Yes, Riku?" he asked back.

"I'm glad we did this." Riku told Sora, blushing a little.

"Me too, Riku." (RHYME!!) Sora replied, then slowly drifted off to sleep. Riku smiled, doing the same.

(insert some kind of border line here)

**AN:** (sigh) FINALLY! I finished!

Wow, this was pretty difficult. It's my first time ever writing porn. (feels a bit embarrassed)

Well, I hope you like it. Leave a review. :D


	4. Phase 4: OH SHIT! We're done for!

-1**AN: **Sorry I didn't update in a while! My mother forced me to come see her for like, 3 days. I hate her so much….. (sigh) Anyways, yay for the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it. :DDDDDD

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix (and Disney) own Sora, Riku, and Kairi…blah blah blah.

**WARNING!: **There's a little more "passionate explicit literature". (Lol Ichiemay!) And there's some bad language. So once again, kids stay out!

(insert some kind of border line here)

Phase Four: OH SHIT! We're done for!

The next morning, Riku woke up to find him on his back next to Sora. They were both still naked, and still a little sweaty. Riku chuckled softly, then sat up. He looked down at his new lover, sound asleep. _He's so adorable like that…_ he thought, smiling.

Riku slowly got out of bed, looking down at himself. "Ew…" he said to himself, heading toward the shower. He opened a door in his room which lead into his own little bathroom. He grabbed a towel and closed the door behind him and then got the water going.

Sora stirred, then his eyes fluttered open. "Riku…?" he asked, looking around his room. He heard water running, so he figured Riku was taking a shower. He sat up as well, then sighed.

Riku washing the sweat off his body, starting to fantasize about the night he had last night. But then another thought popped into his head: Kairi!

"Shit! She said she was coming back today!" he yelled out, then hopped out of the shower. What was he going to do? He didn't know when she was going to get back, and so God help him if she ever catches Sora and him together…

"Riku, you okay?" Sora asked, hearing Riku's yell of fear. He opened the bathroom door only to fall back when Riku slipped, falling on Sora.

"Ow, Riku! That hurt!" Sora cried out, but he liked Riku being on top of him, wet and naked.

"Sorry Sora. I was just thinking of stuff and didn't notice what happened." Riku said off the top of his head, but didn't get up. Instead, he gave Sora an apology kiss.

Sora responded, biting Riku's bottom lip to gain access to his mouth. And then, something scared them. A wicked, screechy voice that said,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

It was none other than Kairi. She expected to go to her boyfriend's house to see him waiting there for her. Instead, she found him on the floor making out with another guy. She was horrified with what she saw, and also furious.

"Oh shit…" Riku said, rolling off of Sora. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips, but couldn't help but smile a little.

Sora just lay on the floor with no idea what was going on at the moment. He tried to figure it out, then remembered that he and Riku totally forgot that Kairi was dating Riku. He was speechless, then got up as well.

"So this is what I find, huh? My boyfriend turned queer on me." Kairi said in a jealous rage. She walked up to Sora and slapped him across the face, sending him back down to the floor.

"OH FUCK!" Sora yelled out, rubbing the cheek which had just been slapped. He got up again and cast Kairi an angry stare.

"Riku! You promised me that you'd lose your virginity to me! And I'd lose it to you!" Kairi whined, which made Sora turn to Riku.

"Uhhm, Kairi…I can explain…" Riku stuttered, unable to think of an excuse. "Well…me and Sora were, uh…"

"Sorry Kairi…" Sora said, rubbing the back of his head. He looked down to the floor so he wouldn't see the red, vein-popped face of the angry bitch that stood before them.

"First it's Axel runs off with Roxas, then Tidus with Wakka…now you and him?!" she yelled, pacing around.

"Wait, what? I thought you told me I was your very first boyfriend." Riku said, confused.

"Ooh, you're in trouble now." Sora whispered, chuckling to himself.

Kairi slapped him again, making him fall due to the slippery floor. "WOULD YOU STOP THAT?!" Sora screamed, getting annoyed with Kairi.

"So you were cheating on me anyway, you whore." Riku said, smirking and crossing his arms.

Kairi sighed. She was caught. "Fine. Does every guy I end up with have to be gay?" she asked, looking up at the ceiling. She huffed out of Riku's room, still very angry.

Riku and Sora laughed once they heard the door slam. Sora got up again and got swept into Riku's arms. Their mouths collided once more in joy for they weren't dead.

(insert some kind of border line here)

**AN: **Well, this is just about the end. (sob tear) I'm so glad you people liked it. If I make any more stories, I hope you'll like them. And I'll try to get the epilogue up ASAP.

Thanks again everyone,

SamanthaSchizophrenia


	5. Epilogue

-1**AN: **(dramatic background music) IT'S THE ENDDDDD! Well, I'm glad you all enjoyed my short stories. But don't worry, my friends! There'll be more yaoi lemons on the way. Just not Kingdom Hearts (Well, I'll think about it.), because I also love Death Note, Naruto, YYH, Black Cat, Vampire Hunter D, Fruits Basket, etc. etc. Oh, and btw…this epilogue is going to be quite short. It's late where I live and can't write that much at the moment. D:

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix and Disney own Riku, Kairi, and Sora…blah blah blah.

(insert some kind of border line here)

Epilogue

On Monday, the three friends went back to school. By the end of the day, practically everyone knew that Sora and Riku were in love. Some accepted it, most didn't. But the girls still loved him anyway.

Kairi became desperate for a boyfriend now, but she couldn't find anyone. So she became a whore and tried to get every straight guy left in her school. Surprisingly, there wasn't a lot. Most that she ended up with were actually bisexuals.

Sora's and Riku's parents, who mysteriously weren't there that magical weekend, came back on Tuesday from a trip to Mexico where they got high and hung out with a bunch of traveling hippies.

Tidus and Wakka decided Kingdom Hearts was kind of lame, so they went back to Final Fantasy X and won a Blitz Ball championship. Sadly, Tidus left Wakka for Yuna and they have 4 kids.

Axel died because Roxas gave him AIDS. Roxas just survived because AIDS doesn't affect Nobodies. So he got a record deal and changed his name to Jesse McCartney.

The real Jesse died in a

As for Riku and Sora, they got married years later and traveled back to Destiny Islands where they happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
